


With You I'll Be

by mustloveHALO



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Boston Celtics, Coach/Player Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveHALO/pseuds/mustloveHALO
Summary: 你猜不到两年后的夏天会发生什么。就像你猜不到春天的第一颗种子在什么时候发的芽。





	With You I'll Be

Brad坐在观众席时还不太习惯，只有他是一个人来的，高中生的比赛关注度不高，周围坐的都是家长。他给崔西打了电话，但崔西拒绝了他，因为她有个重要的法务会议，刚好错过球赛。  
“那我待会儿来接你。”  
“没关系，我可以叫出租，我猜你的球赛没那么快结束……”  
“不不，这是网球，我不用非得看完比赛。”  
“哦亲爱的，如果我到了机场比赛还没有完，我可以自己过来。”电话里传出来催促登机的声音。  
“那好吧，”Brad妥协地说，“比赛开始了。”  
“是你上次提到的小孩吗？”  
“你还记得？”Brad有点惊讶，小孩正好伸展手臂发了第一个漂亮的球。  
“当然，你念念不忘，他才多大，十四五岁？”  
“唔，还没长胡子。”Brad认真观察了一下。  
“噗，”崔西在电话那头笑了出来，“不管你要干什么，希望他的父母不会追杀你。”  
“崔西！”Brad咆哮起来。  
“好了，亲爱的，祝你好运，回见！”崔西很干脆地挂掉了电话。  
Brad抬起头，小孩刚得了分，平静中带着含蓄的兴奋，他的父母都来了，坐在Brad往前两排的位置，看起来都是修养很好的人。  
丢球的时候他的爸爸大声喊了鼓励的话，小孩转头看了他们一眼，低头有些抱歉地笑了一笑。他高高瘦瘦，四肢修长，不笑的时候很安静，看起来毫无侵略性，细碎的留海乱糟糟地搭在前额，使他显得比实际年龄更小。Brad发现他和其他孩子不一样，同样竭尽全力，但不会在得分的时候嚣张地大喊，也不会在丢球时挥拳发泄，他只是很专注。  
那是Brad记忆里单方面的第一次见面。Gordon Hayward，布朗斯堡中学给他的备选名单里他唯一印象深刻的一个。

 

崔西一直拿这件事开他玩笑，因为他决定拐带十四岁的小孩改行打篮球，他为此处心积虑，甚至设法取得了小孩父亲的联系方式，这位可敬的父亲友善而愿意倾听，默许了他一个许可。

“篮球更适合你。”Brad开门见山地说。  
“网球也是，我打橄榄球的时候网球教练也这么对我说。”  
Brad揉了揉太阳穴，小孩外表乖巧，却也不好搞定。  
“所以你喜欢网球吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“第六名还是第七名？你有几个失误，又或许是瓶颈。”  
小孩惊讶地抬头看他。  
“我看了比赛，我在现场，”Brad很高兴这个发言终于引起了小孩的注意，“你身体素质不错，爆发力也强，但最重要的是你心态很好，你并不在意比分，只想打好每一个球。”  
小孩没有吭声。  
“我觉得网球没有发挥出你的全部，你的网球教练跟你说过今后的计划吗？”  
小孩疑惑而警觉地看着他：“我的教练没跟我谈过这个。”  
这就对了，Brad想，这是我的使命。  
“你值得拥有一个长久的计划，我的意思是说，拿到冠军。不一定是网球，你可以在职业道路上走得更远，干嘛不考虑篮球呢，你明明也打得不错？”  
他在高中篮球场外面等到的人，猜想小孩的父亲应该已经多少提过他的来意，但还是谨慎地用干嘛不挑一个新冰淇淋口味的语气说道。  
小孩看着地面，过了一会儿才说话。“我试过了，”他有些抱歉地说，“校队没招募我，因为当初我身高不够，后来缺了控卫，才偶尔让我当个替补。”  
“但现在够了，你有六英尺二了，还会再长高，改打小前锋准能进NCAA……”Brad停了一下，他想尽量让自己的语气显得不那么紧逼，“我是说，你的技巧比他们好，心态也是，这比别的都重要。”  
“谢谢你这么说。”  
“别被那些人的眼光绑住，这都在于你自己。像我以前学的甚至是经济学，在礼来做市场的时候可没人相信我能成为教练什么的。”  
小孩沉默了一会儿，“我爸爸说你是个好教练。”  
“还只是助理教练……”Brad摸了摸鼻子。  
“你会成为好教练的，先生，”小孩彬彬有礼又认真地说，“我接触过很多教练，知道谁是好教练。”  
轮到Brad惊讶了，“谢谢……你知道我其实可以跟你们校队打个招呼？”他想伸手摸摸小孩的头。  
“不用。”小孩在他的微笑里低头恰好地躲了过去。  
“事实上我确实不讨厌篮球，只是缺乏方向，”小孩低声说，“从来没有人跟我讨论这个，校队里没人真正期待我能做到什么。”  
“那他们没几年就会后悔。”Brad很肯定地说。  
“所以我们会再次相见？”小孩抬头看着他。  
Brad呆了一下，这是私人范畴的东西，但小孩眼神亮晶晶的，脸有点发红。  
“会的，”他鬼使神差地说，“我会成为NBA的教练，所以，会的。”  
小孩抿了抿唇，露出一个弯着眼睛的笑，伸出手跟他握了握。  
Brad挑起眉，“算一个约定？”  
但小孩握得太快，没有回答，拉完手就飞快地跑远了，Brad只能望着他的背影微笑。

崔西后来说他老土，因为Brad追求她的时候也这样干，他请她一起去看篮球。你会爱上我，然后也爱上篮球，他这么说，而且他成功了。

 

再相见时Brad也还没成为主教练，印第安纳州组织了高中生的比赛，他被派过去谈培训和选送问题，恰好布朗斯堡的校队来打了客场，结果被印第安纳州有名的高中强队搞得大败而归。Hayward被当做替补，上场总共也没有五分钟，Brad在比赛结束后追了过去，在球员通道里叫住他。  
“干得不错啊，Gordon，你现在是个优秀的小前锋了！”  
小孩看到他有点惊讶，但马上高兴起来，眨着眼睛。  
“我知道其实挺糟糕的……”他说话声音还是斯文，又长高了一些，显得更瘦了，穿着一件大了一号的球衣，脸上蹭了球鞋底的灰。  
Brad伸手去替他擦了擦脸，“不是你的问题，你是场上唯一的亮点，但你们教练脑子被门夹了，你应该有更多上场时间，也不该布置你在外线活动，更不必逃避对抗……”  
话还没说完Hayward就被他们教练高声叫走了，那老头还转过来瞪了Brad一眼，仿佛认定他是哪里来路不明的小报记者。  
“Stevens——”Hayward从更衣室里探出头来喊他，他转过头去，小孩跟他挥手，然后大喊了一句“教练再见！”马上又缩回去了。  
Hayward当着那个脑子被夹过的老头喊他教练，Brad在原地站了半天，忍不住微笑。他总是在这小孩跟前忍不住微笑。他们之前的约定还没实现，不过显然大家心意一样。

 

Brad很快得到了巴特勒大学队的任命，他不知道小孩有没有通过什么渠道得知这个消息，这不是什么轰动新闻，按部就班，不值得报道。巴特勒大学在NCAA里就是个弱队，但恰好是适合年轻主帅的起步的程度，成绩也在他的带领下肉眼可见地稳步攀升。  
休赛时间他乱七八糟地浏览报纸，东部西部的战况，俱乐部的排名，球员薪水最大化的操作，教练们辛辣的发言，他忍不住畅想如果进入NBA会去到什么级别的俱乐部，会得到什么样的合同。  
崔西打开了电视，新闻报道了即将到来的选秀。  
“今年的新秀没有我喜欢的。”他对崔西说。  
崔西把早餐递给他，“当然了，你最喜欢的向来都只会是你自己挑中的。”  
“说得我像个控制狂……”  
“你不是吗？ ”崔西饶有兴味地打量他，“你只会玩吃豆人，昨天却google起了HALO，不就因为你想掌握你的队员们都在干些什么……”  
Brad差点把一口咖啡都吐出来。  
“我才没兴趣管那群混小子闲下来在干什么！”他向崔西喊道。  
“那是你自己想体验？”  
“是Gordon，那个小孩，你知道的，打网球的那个……”  
“小可爱改打电竞了？我记得你前不久还偷偷跑去看了他们州决赛，为他的表现兴奋了好几天。”  
“那已经是一年前，”Brad叹了口气，“所以你瞧，这个季节他得选大学了，而我不能错过。比起篮球他总算不执着网球了，但好像又热衷起电子游戏，我能给的优待就是额外确保训练不会耽误他打联赛，……HALO的联赛。”Brad有点艰难地说。  
崔西笑出声来，“他是不是第一个逼到你让步的小孩？”  
何止是让步，Brad心里说，我简直毫无原则，最要命的是他还没有逼我。  
“但反正我答应了，”他无奈地说，“我可不希望自己挑中的‘新秀’成为别人的球员。”  
“噗，”崔西上下打量起他 ，“你说这话的样子就像在……争风吃醋。”  
“和什么，和电子游戏吗？”Brad敲起桌子，“巴特勒可不是多好的大学，他短信里也一点也没问我游戏以外的事。显然我也不是最好的教练，只能至少让他知道我很开明——”  
崔西把熨好的衬衫挂在椅背上，“你会成为最好的教练，他也会成为你最好的球员，”她走过餐桌抬起他的脸看着他的眼睛说，“如果他来了，肯定不会是因为这所大学，也不会是因为HALO，是因为你——是因为他眼光不错，而你俩的眼光都不错。”

 

事实上比Brad想象的更短，不到三年，Hayward就用龙卷风的速度以校史上从未出现过的好成绩证明了他的眼光。  
锦标赛后Hayward的家人问Brad如果今年去选秀的话能不能排进首轮，Brad对他们做出很遗憾的样子。  
“真抱歉，也许结果会让你们失望，”他叹口气，用余光瞄到小孩躲到他后面做鬼脸，“据我所知，他至少顺位前二十。”  
不用回头他就一把捞住小孩拉到跟前来，“他太优秀啦，是你们的骄傲。”  
他转头看Hayward，小孩跟他撇嘴，“我本来想说谢谢的，结果现在又不想了……”  
“他一点也不怕你，”小孩的爸爸说，“他们所有人都说你是个很严格的教练。”  
“没有！”小孩嚷起来，“我也很怕的，只是我从没让他失望。”  
Hayward已经长到六英尺七，Brad摸他的头需要抬起手，好在小孩很乖地不躲了。  
“他也是我的骄傲，”Brad说，“但我这就要失去他啦。”

 

选秀报名通知下来的时候Brad给Hayward发了短信，“你要名留校史了，第一个NBA球员。”  
“我还没决定参加呢，教练。”Hayward回得很快。  
“你会参加的，或者我把这当作让我背着你替你去报名的暗示。”  
Hayward回了一个委屈巴巴的表情。

Brad对着短信莞尔，完全可以想象小孩在那头的模样。这孩子只是看上去安静和听话，Brad知道他有多吵闹和多擅长不动声色的撒娇。  
巴特勒大学的训练从早上6点半开始，根据赛程再增加下午的训练。每学期Brad都花一整天时间制定好计划，然后就在小孩如泣如诉的无声目光里再花半天来调整，接着又花一个小时来寻找一个合适的理由——只为了不太过显眼地错开星际争霸的比赛时间。是的，星际争霸取代了HALO，是小孩的新欢。  
去客场的路上小孩逮着机会就给Brad证明他的纵容是正确的。  
“我和我的队友把那些菜鸟都打趴下了！”他说，“我拿的奖金也有你的一份，教练。”  
“你看，APM在300次的玩家每秒钟有5次操作每一个都在改变结局，太像啦，”他手舞足蹈地说，“所以它也是一种运动，运动都是共通的，和在球场上的决策一样！”  
“APM是指什么？”Brad顺着他说。  
“每分钟操作次数，”小孩立刻回答，“明天有LOL bo3的直播，要是我们赢了我可不可以到时候借你的电脑看？”  
“不行，”Brad很严肃，“你得至少拿个二十分。”  
“嗨，”小孩眨着眼睛盯着他，想讲条件但好像又改变主意了，“那我们等着瞧，”小孩拽着他说，“我到时候要看到晚上十一点！”  
把休息时间都宅在游戏上有一百个坏处，Brad在脑子里都过了一遍，最后还是什么都没说。还要苛求他什么呢，Brad收回目光，既然他有这个天赋，再说怎么也比成天参加舞会好，更何况——他得到了小孩一个快乐无比的拥抱。

 

所以Brad料想委屈emoji后面还有话要说，他没有回复，果不其然Hayward过会儿又发来一条。  
“他们都舍不得我今年就走，留下来的话也许明年我们就是NCAA冠军。”  
“早一年进NBA可比一个大学联赛的冠军重要多了。”  
“我知道。”  
Brad等着下一条。  
“但我的重点是前一半，”小孩没有再附任何表情，“你一点也没有舍不得我。”  
Brad有点心情复杂地把手机从左手换到右手。  
“你觉得我和他们一样？”  
“这倒没有……”  
“这就对了，我真心实意地希望早日送你去NBA——”Brad提了一行。  
“——以免又多一年被他们背地里骂偏心。”  
“教练！！！！！”  
小孩打了五个感叹号，Brad情不自禁勾起嘴角。  
“你知道，你成功开始职业生涯，这可比我执教史上多一个大学联赛冠军更让我高兴。”一个完全真心的官方回答。  
“你真的一点不难过？”小孩竟然不肯放弃。  
“没有，”Brad回复说，“我不难过这个，但你这么质疑你的教练挺让人难过的。”  
“我后天就要去纽约，先得体测……”  
“你准能通过。”  
“你会送我吗？”  
“不会。”  
“教练！”小孩简直是在哀求了，“真的不会？”  
“不会。”Brad说不清自己抱着什么样心情打完了这行字。  
他关了手机在寂静中数了一下心跳，过一会儿才打开：“我怕我舍不得。”

 

那是LOL兴盛起来的第一年。他们做客密歇根州立大学的那场比赛最终是赢了。  
“你看这个直播，这是新组建的比赛，这些玩家在赛场上统揽全局，斗智斗勇，冷静又热血，”小孩抱着他的电脑在他房间里说，“这太酷太迷人了，就像在场边的你一样！”  
Brad无声守着十一点也没回去的小孩，在心里劝诫自己把这些全当拍马屁。

“如果有一天我成了有影响力的球星，第一件事就是推广电竞，这不是一时狂热，是无限潜力的未来。”小孩特别认真地跟他说。  
“那你首先要成为一个优秀的球星……”  
“然后我就告诉所有人，我有个最好的教练，是他让我成为了现在的自己。”  
幸好小孩除了游戏还喜欢篮球，而恰好篮球这一部分里包括了我，Brad对自己说，如果是其他的什么人排在前面我恐怕会受不了。

Hayward喜欢干什么就让他干什么，这并不出于教练组的偏心，球队经理曾经总结道，Stevens教练太冷静了，只有他惯着Hayward的时候才显得最真实。

 

Brad后来还是去送了小孩，是一个人去的。他在候机大厅里看了一圈，却没有看到小孩的身影。或许来晚了，他有点失望地想，站在出发信息的屏幕前看了一会儿。  
“Brad！”有个声音远远地喊。  
Brad朝人群中看过去，小孩提着行李站在安检的另一边，看到他就往回走。  
他赶紧挥手制止了，没有时间了，他指了一下大厅里的时钟。  
小孩撇了撇嘴，Brad走近安检门。  
“表现好一点，我会看电视的。”他提高音量对门那边的小孩说。  
“知道啦！我——”小孩没看路，往前一迈步就撞上了另一个人。  
“对不起，对不起，”Brad隔着门听见小孩一叠声的说：“我没看到您因为我在跟人说再见。”  
对方是个慈祥的老太太，Hayward把她扶住了。  
“没关系，你是大学生吗，也要去纽约？”老太太和善地说，“是和爸爸道别？”  
小孩不好意思地笑了笑：“没有没有，不是的，他那么年轻，”他看了Brad一眼，“但也是很重要的人。”  
“再见啦！”小孩又转过头来对他说，“我们会再见的吧？”  
当然。人潮喧嚷，Brad只能用口型对他无声地说。  
当然还会再见的，那将在一个更大的世界。

 

“他是我最好的球员。”过了很多年Brad也没有改口过这一点，哪怕Hayward在五年后用最后一分钟的2个助攻帮助爵士在凯尔特人的主场击败了他。  
那是他进入NBA的第二个赛季，作为凯尔特人最年轻的主帅，他有很多计划，还需要时间去一一实现。  
比赛后他在主场办公室的走廊上被人叫住了，一转头就看到了那个刚刚送了他五连败的人。Hayward穿着爵士的队服，急匆匆从更衣室追过来的样子，头发乱糟糟，仿佛又长高了，或者不像以前那么瘦了，但一说话就低头的习惯还是和以前一模一样。  
“怎么说你好。”Brad看着他。  
“我就是想来见一见你……”Hayward轻声说，“刚才场边我叫了你很多声，可是你都没有听到。”  
我听到了，Brad没吭声地想，媒体太多了，那不是一个正确的场合。  
他走近了一点，“干得不错，Gordon，你已经是爵士当家球星了。”  
“你知道我不是想听这个，”Hayward盯着地面，“我只是多么希望最后几秒钟进的球是我们一起在NCAA决赛上可以绝杀杜克的那一个……”  
Brad停住了，他一时无法回答，他的小孩在对他犯规，而又犯规得太好，比给他一场胜利更好。  
他干脆走了过去，伸手拥抱了他的小孩。  
“没关系，”他说，“我们还会有那个机会的。”  
“嗯？”小孩弯了腰，埋头在他肩膀里用鼻音应着。  
“现在我们都在NBA了，所以还会有这个机会的。”  
小孩动了动，没有回答，像要把鼻涕眼泪都擦在他西装上，Brad拍了拍小孩的背。  
“有一天你会拿到那个戒指……”他说。  
“教练？”小孩抬起头瞪着他。  
“……而我希望那是和我一起。”  
他伸手，在小孩有点迷惑的目光中揉了揉小孩的头。  
“等着瞧吧，我一定会再次得到你。”  
所以这不是一个适合有媒体的场合，不然就会得到联盟一个巨额的罚单，Brad拉过小孩的头，不容迟疑地亲吻了他，“你什么都不必回答。”他说。  
“现在，去和队友集合，别让他们等太久。”他拉起Hayward往外走。  
小孩站在原地，过了一会儿才挪步，Brad听到一声很轻却又清晰的：“嗯。”  
“说话的时候不要看地。”他对着小孩微笑。  
“嗯。”  
“笑的时候也是。”  
“嗯。”  
……

你猜不到两年后的夏天会发生什么。  
就像你猜不到春天的第一颗种子在什么时候发的芽。  
已经带着凯尔特人杀入过东部决赛的年轻主帅坐在新闻发布会席上，对所有人露出一贯运筹帷幄的笑容。  
“我遇到他的时候他十四岁，都还没长胡子。”他对所有人说，那个时候他二十出头，触手可及的地方也是Hayward在笑着低头。  
你不会知道那个曾经在去客场的路上睡在你肩膀上的男孩什么时候就长这么大了，就像你不知道有多少次你凝视着他的侧脸情不自禁地微笑。  
你不知道哪一天他就悄悄把你写进他心爱的游戏博客的开头和结尾里，就像你不知道从何时开始就计划起把他占有进你的未来。  
有一天你们会再在一起，就像重未分开过一样。  
就像现在这样。

 

 

END.


End file.
